


Autumn Leaves

by TheWinterWidow (CaptainRedWinter)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Everybody Dies, Final Battle, M/M, Post 49?, This is painfull, i just have a lot of feelings, not really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRedWinter/pseuds/TheWinterWidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last Titan.</p><p>One last Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote in Trig instead of doing my work. Two of my friends have already threatened to murder me, and Milsom tried to kill me with the notebook this was originally written in. So, Pre-emptive apologies?

So ended humanity's final battle against the Titans.

One last Titan.

One last soldier.

He who was called "Humanity's Strongest" soared through the air, employing none of his usual grace but every final ounce of lethal skill. The remains of the once-proud Survey Corps were scattered beneith him like so may autumn leaves. They lay where they had fallen, their children's faces flashing past him, frozen in pain or suprise or even a kind of acceptance.

Mikasa Akerman, the best of them, lay still in some grotesque mockery of sleep, her bloodied hair spread across the crushed remanents of a field of blue flowers.

Jean Kirschtein had died ungloriously, his 3D Manuver Gear running out of gas mid-flight, leaving him dangling absurdly between two of the giant trees.

Armin, little Armin Arlert, who had wanted so badly to see the ocean, was draped over a branch like a broken doll, where he had been thrown negligently by a 10-meter class.

Sasha Braus. One moment she was standing on the forest floor, gasless 3DMG disgarded, blades at the ready- the next she was slumped againt the trunk of the same tree where Jean dangled, an uncharacteristic look of pain frozen on her face.

Connie Springer was sprawled less than a meter in front of her. He'd seen her fall and gone battle-mad, slaying the Titan before stopping suddenly and crumpling to rest without a word.

Eren Jäger; Humanity's secret weapon. Upon seeing his friends lives ripped from them so carelessly, he abandoned all pretence of humanity, transforming one last time into his Titan form. He, alone had acounted for so many titans Levi never bothered trying to count. And when his Titan form had finaly given in to its many wounds, he stood shakily for a moment, taking in the carnage around him, then looked to Levi. His eyes, Levi had thought, They hold no life. As this thought came to him, the boy had stumbled to where Mikasa lay, collapsed beside her, one hand resting on hers, and breathed his last.

And Erwin. Levi's eyes found the thirteenth (and final) commander of the Survey Corps, his shining blonde hair bloodstained and disheveled, falling limply over the look of shock in his clouded blue eyes. Erwin, who had seemed so invincible, always coming back fighting, his mind working a mile a minute. Always there.

His final sword swung through the air, humming darkly before slicing through sinew and bone. The final Titan fell, and with it, so did he, his wires broken. As the body disintigrated, he felt a strange, dull ache in his chest, and heard a roar like one of the great rivers outside Wall Maria. Grey edges began to steal softly across his sight, and Levi knew.

There were stories told in the underworld, grim fairytales where the hero's heart would simply cease to beat when there was nothing left for it.

For the briefest second, Levi thought to fight, to struggle, to survive.

"But perhaps," he thought, his body falling limp, mearly inches away from Erwin's "Perhaps it is time to go."

His eyes found Erwin's still form, and he thought of the plain, worn silver ring that even now hung around his neck. His last breath slipped away, a careless sigh, unnoticed in the silence of the forest.

\-----

Light. 

He was bathed in warmth and light. 

He felt no pain as a firmiliar hand, one finger bearing a worn silver ring, the twin of his own, reached out to him, lifting him to his feet as it had done a lifetime ago in a dirty, rainy alley.

They were all waiting for him.

Petra, Auruo, Gunter, Erd, Hanji...Even Mikasa, Eren, and Armin... and so many more... They were all there, smiling and reaching out towards him. He gripped Erwin's hand tighter and felt a rare smile work its way across his face.

He was home.


End file.
